Lost, and Not Found
by Megz McGizzle
Summary: Movieverse. When Alan is attacked by the Hood while returning from a mission, the family searches for him, but have no luck. Slowly, they lose their hope of finding him alive. My first fanfic, so please R&R! Both endings are now up!
1. Attack

**Summary: Movie-verse. When Alan is shot down by the Hood while returning from a mission, the family searches for him, but have no luck. Slowly, they lose their hope of finding him alive. **

**Ok, so here's my first shot at writing a TB story, so please review it so I know what to change! And I'm kind of re-doing the beginning, so sorry if I don't update another chapter for a little while. I promise to get working on it. Haha, luvs u all :D**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jeff reclined in the sun, enjoying the warmth of the day and the sounds of his sons playing in the pool. It had been a relaxing day without any missions, distress calls, or anything of the sort. Jeff had wanted to stay in the office in case a problem did arise, but the boys, after much whining, had talked him into coming outside.

"Virgil!" Alan cried as his brother came into a running jump into the pool, tackling him in the process. Laughing, both brothers began wrestling each other.

"Heads up!" Gordon called out as he ran up to the pool and did a large cannon ball, sending the other two spluttering as the wave hit them. When Gordon surfaced again, Alan and Virgil began mercilessly splatter water in his face, and also getting some in return.

Jeff turned as he heard a faint laugh coming from the house. "Gosh, Gordon, you're getting beaten by your two _younger_ brothers. How sad," Scott sniggered. He strode onto the pool deck, though rather inelegantly with his crutches. During a rescue to a collapsed mine, Scott had fallen off a rocky ledge in the cavern and broken his leg. Hence, he now had crutches and a cast.

"It's not a fair fight," Gordon coughed as more water was thrown his way, "They're teaming up on me!"

"Boo-Hoo," Scott mocked.

Just then, the alarm sounded, breaking the happy atmosphere. Immediately, the boys climbed out of the pool and headed for the office, closely followed by their father and hobbling brother.

"It looks like Mount Kilauea in Hawaii is erupting…Gordon, Virgil, I want you both to take Thunderbird 2. Alan, I want you to take Thunderbird 1."

"F.A.B. Dad," the three said unanimously, quickly leaving to suit up and ready for the rescue. Scott, however, stood rooted to the spot, gaping at his father.

"You're sending _Alan_ to fly my 'bird? Why not Gordon or Virgil?" he snapped. He never liked it when Alan flew in his Thunderbird. Not only did he have to worry about his little brother, but he had to worry about what condition his 'bird would come home in. "He's only been a Thunderbird for," he continued, but was cut off by his father.

"I don't care how long he's been a Thunderbird, son. He's part of the team, and as such, we should trust him." Jeff scolded. "I know I do."

Sulking, Scott returned to the kitchen for a snack.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome back, boys!" Jeff beamed as Virgil and Gordon came into the office a couple hours later. The sun was now near setting and the sky was turning orange from its fading light. "What's Alan's ETA?"

"Alan should be returning with Thunderbird 1 in about...6 minutes," Virgil confirmed, flopping into one of the office's plush chairs.

"Hey, how's Scott doing?" Gordon asked, also taking a seat nearby.

"Has he been moping around about his 'bird?" Virgil sniggered.

Jeff chuckled at the obvious question. "Of course, you know how protective he is of Thunderbird 1." he told them.

As though on cue, Scott came tottering into the room, still looking anxious.

"Speak of the devil," Gordon chuckled.

Scott gave him a questioning look back, and then said, "Nice to see you too, bro," he retorted. "Where's my 'bird?"

"Don't worry," Virgil told him, "Alan's bringing yourprecious 'bird home as we speak."

Scowling, Scott found another chair and gladly put down his crutches.

Just then, Alan's face lit up the TV screen. "Thunderbird 1, requesting permission to land, Sir!" Alan's voice piped up.

"Permission grant-," Jeff began, but was cut off by his son's face turning from cheer to extreme pain. "What's wrong, Alan?" he asked urgently.

"It's him," groaned Alan, clutching his head as it pulsed with pain. "He's somewhere nearby…" Although his explanation was vague, they knew who he meant. From the day of the attack in the bank, Alan was fearful about the Hood escaping. And now, it had happened.

Swiftly, the pain stopped as fast as it had come. Alan turned back to the screen at his father's voice.

"Alan, get back to the island ASAP!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I can't! I can't bring him to the island, it's too dangerous!" Alan cried.

Jeff was horrified at his son's words. "No! Alan Tracy, I order you to return to the island _now_!"

The Tracy brothers were shocked at what Alan was saying as well. They all sat in silence.

"Sorry, Dad, that's an order I can't follow," Alan affirmed. He knew that the only working weapons the island held were the Thunderbirds after an attack on the island not long before, and that the 'birds were useless when in the silo. If he flew to the island, they would be defenseless. With that, Alan cut the transmission.

Shocked, Jeff spun to the window. In the distance, he could see the faint reflection of Thunderbird 1 as it made a sharp turn away from the island. Then, he finally said, "Gordon, come with me to Thunderbird 2. Virgil, get Scott back to the Sickroom and _stay there_."

Virgil and Scott were about to protest, but Jeff sternly told them, "Not now! You're brother is in _danger_, we don't have time for this!" He then ran out to the silo, closely followed by Gordon, leaving the two grim boys behind.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We're gaining on Thunderbird 1, Dad," Gordon announced a couple of minutes later.

Even from the few hundred feet between their crafts, Jeff could clearly see the damage on Thunderbird 1. Smoke poured from the side and part of the tail had been torn away. He frantically searched his son's attacker, but found no one.

"What's going on, Dad?" John asked frantically as he saw the damage quickly being done to Thunderbird 1. Being stuck in Thunderbird 5 was always the hardest when something went wrong.

While keeping an anxious eye on Thunderbird 1, Jeff replied, "We believe the Hood's attacking him, but we can't find him on our screens."

"Oh my god," John whispered. Even though he was so far from home, he knew Alan's fear of the Hood. Then, an idea struck him. "Dad! He's probably using his telekinesis on Thunderbird 1!"

Suddenly, one of the engines was torn away, sending the ship spiraling towards the churning ocean below.

"ALAN!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deep beneath the ocean, the Hood gave a small smile. "My work here is done."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/Ns: Ok, so I know some of this probably didn't make sense, but go easy one me. I'm a newb. Haha anyway, my motto is: my story, my rules. lol So if you have any questions just review or message me! **

**PS: Do they have a TV in the office..? haha**


	2. Search

**Ok, I want to thank everyone who commented my first chapter, I _really _appreciate the support. Especially thanks to ****moonlightbear**** for the tips! I hope my second chapter is as good as the first, but you got to review so I know! Thanks a bunch y'all, luvs u! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh god…" Gordon whispered. Jeff merely sat in shocked silence as Thunderbird 1 hit the water. A large explosion roared through the air, followed by silence.

It only took a moment for Jeff to begin his commands. "Gordon, keep an eye out for Alan if he surfaces," he began, then turned to the screen. "John, get a track on Alan's watch for me." Without waiting for a response, he turned to his own watch and called Virgil.

When his son's face appeared on his watch's screen, he could clearly tell he knew what had happened. His face was pale and his eyes were filled with alarm. "Virgil," he started, but was cut off.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he Dad?" Virgil's voice cracked.

Jeff paused, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. "I don't know Virgil," he answered honestly. Hesitating for a moment, he continued, "Virgil, I need you to take Thunderbird 4 and get here ASAP. I'll send the coordinates to your watch." Giving an encouraging smile to a weary Virgil, he disconnected the transmission.

"We have to find him…" Jeff whispered to himself, turning away the grief that loomed over his mind.

Just then, John's face appeared on Thunderbird 2's screen. "Dad, I've got the coordinates for Alan's watch," John said, his voice quivering. "It's near the sea bed, though the area it's in is fairly shallow."

A small wave of relief flowed over Jeff, but he still knew Alan was not out of danger yet. "Ok, thanks John," he weakly smiled. Soon after, Thunderbird 4 arrived.

"Any news, Dad?" Virgil's face appeared on the screen next to John's.

"We've found Alan's watch, I'll have Gordon sent you the new coordinates," he affirmed. Looking towards Gordon, Jeff found that he was staring into space and slightly shivering, dazed by the sudden shock. "Gordon?" he asked quietly, setting a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

Taking a swallow at the hard lump in his throat, Gordon replied, "We've got to find him." Slowly snapping out of his daze, he turned to the control board and sent the watch's coordinates to Thunderbird 4.

Confirming he had the coordinates, Virgil quickly sent Thunderbird 4 descending to the sea floor, frantically searching for any sign of Alan. After a couple of minutes of apprehensive waiting and pacing, Jeff heard a small gasp from Virgil.

"What is it?" Jeff asked urgently.

After a small pause, Virgil croaked, "I…I found the watch…" Clearing his throat, he then continued, "But-but not Alan…"

Jeff slightly quivered as he struggled to withhold his rising emotions. After the momentary shock began to subside, he said quietly, "Keep searching. We have to find him…"

They all sat in silence and fear until Virgil broke the ominous air. "I'll search the remains of Thunderbird 1 to see if Alan is still inside…"

"FAB, we'll continue our search on the surface…" Gordon wearily affirmed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alan wearily opened his eyes, only to be met with a searing pain in his head. Instinctively, he squeezed his eyes shut, but cautiously opened them again. Shivering, he searched around, only to find the dark ocean and a starry sky that seemed to blend together. Unfortunately, it was a night of the new moon, leaving only the light of the stars to guide him.

Remembering what had happened before, he started to panic. His last thoughts before hitting the water were of the Hood's mind trying to invade his own and the sound of the struggling engines as they fought to keep the craft in the sky.

Trying to climb farther up onto the small and battered seat cushion that now kept him afloat, he also realized that at least two of his ribs, his collar bone, and his arm were severely sprained or bruised, if not broken.

Searching around frantically while ignoring his extreme pain and headache, he found a small spot of light on the horizon. Immediately, he recognized it as Tracy Island.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haha, ok in this chapter time was an enemy for me. I know some stuff didn't make sense 'cause of the weird timings, but just go along with it. And sorry it's kind of short, I'm on a little bit of a time-crunch. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hehe anywho, please review so I can change whatever should be changed. :)**

**Megz McGizzle**


	3. Grief

**Hey guys, I wanna thank all of you who reviewed. You all rock my socks! Lol but I especially want to thank moonlightbear and TangledPencils for helping me try to improve my story. That's so awesome, thanks for the support. Now, on with the story :D Oh, and a warning: there is slight language in this chapter. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nearly five hours had passed without a sign of their youngest brother. 1 A.M. was rapidly approaching, and the remnants of daylight had long since faded. Finally and reluctantly, they turned for home, agreeing to begin the search again in the morning.

When they stepped into the house, they were immediately greeted with a pale, stricken, Scott. "What happened? Did you find him?"

Silently, the three shook their heads, each facing downward as they slowly made their way to the living room.

"But he's still out there!" Scott cried. "We need to find him!"

"I'm surprised you care," Gordon growled under his breath, though Scott had caught his words. Gordon sent a glare in Scott's direction and continued with Jeff and Virgil toward the living room.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Scott nearly yelled. Gordon scoffed at his reaction and plopped onto the couch next to Virgil.

"I'm surprised you asked about Alan first," Gordon shouted. "I mean, who were you more worried about when we left? Alan or your 'bird?"

Even though it seemed impossible, Scott paled further, and then began to turn a bright shade of red in his anger. He was about to snap back, but was immediately cut off by Gordon once more.

"And who did you ask about first when we returned?" Gordon continued to scream at Scott. Both standing, they came face to face. Though Scott would normally use his superior height to overcome his brother, his crutches prevented him from doing so. Jeff sat with his face buried in his hands while Virgil did the same across the room.

"Damn it, Gordon! You know I care about Alan more than my bird!" Scott bellowed.

"Could have fooled me," Gordon retorted loudly.

When Scott looked as though he were going to hit Gordon- and vice-versa – Jeff finally stood himself. Shaking, he roared, "Stop it, the both of you! It's no one's fault, nor should any blame be given."

"But, Dad," Gordon began, before he was cut off.

"No! I don't want to hear another threatening or spiteful words from either of you, got that?" he growled.

Virgil, who had been silent throughout the dispute finally broke into silent tears and ran from the room. Gordon made a move to go after him, but Jeff, who also had new tears rolling down his cheeks, shook his head in disapproval.

Reluctantly, he settled into a nearby chair, attempting to keep his gaze as far from Scott as he could. Scott decided to hobble to the other side of the room and also take a seat, keeping his gaze distant as well.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Virgil ran through the halls, tears streaming down his face. How could they fight at a time like this? His brother was missing and they were blaming each other. Slowly, he came to a stop in front of a certain door. Alan's name was crafted into a metal sign that hung on the front. After a moment of hesitating, he gradually opened the door; half hoping his brother's figure would be peacefully sleeping under the covers of his bed. However, when he the door slid open, it revealed an empty room. Letting a sob escape his throat, Virgil slowly ambled towards the bed.

Gingerly, he sat on the edge of the mattress, running his hands over the comforter. Looking to Alan's nightstand, he found a picture of himself and Alan, his arm wrapped around his brother's neck in a joking choke hold. Each of the brothers had large smiles splitting across their faces. Taking the picture in his hand, he let more sobs escape his throat as his memories came flowing back to him.

**------------------------------------------------**

"_Virgil!" a 6-year-old Alan cried from the kitchen. Virgil came running into the room, worried by his brother's sudden shout. What he found, though, wasn't danger, but a large pool of milk and chocolate syrup covering the kitchen floor._

"_What did you do?" Virgil asked in awe and fright. What would their father do when he found this mess?_

"_I tried to make chocolate milk," Alan squeaked. The now-empty gallon of milk rested on the floor, the chocolate syrup bottle also nearby. _

"_Oh…my," Virgil began, working his way into the kitchen, but was cut off as his feet flew out from under him and he landed on his butt into the milk. Alan looked scared as he tried to walk towards his brother, but his feet soon slipped beneath him as well. The two brothers stared at each other in shock for a moment, and then suddenly burst out laughing. _

"_You want chocolate milk?" Virgil asked slyly, picking up the empty chocolate bottle next to him and filling it with some milk from the floor. "Here you go!" he laughed, tossing the milk at a stunned Alan. His brother then picked up the empty milk gallon and flinging more milk at Virgil. Soon, most of the kitchen was covered in a thin layer of milk and chocolate. _

_Moments later, Jeff turned the corner and stood in shock. "VIRGIL! ALAN!" _

**--------------------------------------------------**

_As a 12-year-old Virgil strolled down the hall, he heard a faint sobbing coming from Alan's room. Turning, he opened the door to find Alan on his bed. Even though the lights were out, he could tell Alan was shaking with sobs in the dim moonlight coming from the window. _

"_Hey, Sprout, what's wrong?" he said, making his way to the bed and sitting next to his brother and gently rubbing his shoulder._

"_I-I miss Mo-Mom" Alan murmured between his crying. Virgil stiffened at his brother's words, but quickly recovered and enveloped his brother in a large hug. Alan clutched to Virgil's shirt, letting more sobs rack his small frame. _

"_It's ok, Sprout, we all miss her," Virgil cooed, trying to sound comforting, though he had no clue what to tell his brother._

_Sniffing, Alan quietly asked, "Will we ever see her again?" _

_Pausing, Virgil told him, "Yes we will, Alan. Someday..."_

**------------------------------------------------**

Virgil let more sobs escape as he thought of his words to Alan that night. At least he was with his mother now. But why did he have to leave so young? His brothers and father still needed him. Hell, _he_ needed Alan. Tears dripped onto the glass of the picture frame as they flowed down Virgil's face. Placing the picture back to its original spot, he fell back onto the bed, grabbing one of Alan's pillows and curling into a ball around it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jeff sat in silence as Scott and Gordon stared dejectedly in opposite directions. A few minutes passed in complete silence until Kyrano came into the room with four steaming cups of hot chocolate. Setting the platter of mugs on the coffee table, he handed one to each of the men.

"Where's Virgil?" he asked quietly. Scott and Gordon merely stared at their mugs, while Jeff finally replied.

"He's in his room, Kyrano. I don't think he'll want that just now," he said. "But thank you." Nodding, Kyrano replaced the mug onto the platter. "How's Tin-Tin?" Jeff asked gently.

"In her room, I haven't seen her for hours," Kyrano said glumly. Sighing, he picked up the platter. "I'd better get back to the kitchen." With that, he left the room. Jeff knew that Kyrano, like Brains, worked to distract themselves. He also guessed that Fermat would most likely be working on another model or puzzle in his room.

Staring dismally into his mug, Gordon finally spoke. "Hey Scott?" he asked for his brother's attention. A grunt was his only response. "I'm sorry about what I said…I knew it wasn't true, but I was just so upset…" he trailed off.

Scott sighed, "It's alright. I'm sorry too," he smiled weakly at Gordon, and also received one in response. With that, they fell into silence again. That is, until the computer's automated voice broke the still air.

"Warning, unidentified individual present on the island," it droned.

The three Tracy's immediately stood to their feet, unanimously saying, "The Hood!" Grabbing their guns from their belts, they raced out the door- Scott having trouble with his crutches- to the place the computer had confirmed the person was. In the distance, they could see a figure slowly making its way up the hill.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for what he did to Alan!" Gordon cried, aiming his weapon directly at the person.

"No, wait!" Jeff quietly told his son, pushing Gordon's gun away from the path of the man. Just then, the figure stumbled onto the ground and lay motionless. Daring to hope, Jeff made his way toward the figure.

"But, Dad!" Scott exclaimed, following his father. Gordon also followed Jeff to the figure, and gasped in shock as they realized who it was.

"Alan!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After an hour of tireless swimming- with the assistance of the seat cushion- Alan finally fell onto the shores of Tracy Island. Panting, he fell onto the shore, relishing the comfort of solid ground. Once he'd regained his breath, he shifted weakly onto his feet and stumbled across the beach and onto the pathway towards their house. He could hear voices coming from the house, and weakly whispered, "Dad…" before he fell to the ground unconscious.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay! My longest chapter yet! Please let me know what you think of it! Luvs u all :D**

**Megz McGizzle**


	4. More trouble

**Ok, for some reason this was kind of an awkward chapter for me to write…I dunno why, maybe I used all of my energy on chappie 3. Haha, but anyway, thanks to all of those who reviewed for the support, it really helps! Special thanks to getpink and moonlightbear who've commented throughout my story and helped make it better. You both rock my socks. Haha luvs u all :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Scott and Gordon watched in stunned silence as Jeff fell to his knees and cradled Alan's limp form. Relief surged through them, but one question lingered in each of their minds, though no one dared to ask it. "Oh God…" Jeff whispered, noticing the large gash on Alan's forehead and multiple bruises that covered his body. Shaking, he hesitantly placed two fingers on the side of Alan's neck.

As tears began pouring down Jeff's face, Scott and Gordon feared the worse. After a moment of silence, Gordon swallowed the lump in his throat. "Is he…?" Gordon whispered, his voice cracking with pending emotions.

Quickly directing his gaze to his two sons, he whispered with a weak smile and brisk nod, "He's alive."

Joy coursed through them with such a rapid momentum that they couldn't speak for several moments. When they finally recovered, Scott was the first to speak. His senses returning, Scott's protective-older-brother drive kicked into gear. "We need to get him to the sickroom, now," he directed, motioning for Jeff to follow.

"Then let's go," Jeff said, quickly and gently picking up Alan and rushing to the sickroom, quickly following Scott, Gordon hot at his heels.

As they ran down the halls, a thought struck Gordon. "Virgil!" he whispered to himself. Continuing past the sickroom, Gordon found his way through the dimly lit hall to Virgil's room. When he opened the door, however, his brother was gone. Thinking for a moment, he finally realized where he was, and walked down to the next door over. He quietly slid open the door, and found Virgil on Alan's bed, curled around one of his brother's pillows, his back turned from Gordon. The sound of Virgil's quiet sobs was heard in the still air of the room.

"Oh, Virg…" Gordon whispered. The sight of his brother in such a state shattered his heart. When he got no response, he sat on the bed, laying a gentle hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Virg, we found him. We found Alan."

As soon as the words struck Virgil, his entire body stiffened. After a minute of silence, Virgil whispered, "Is he…alive?" He could hardly bear to utter the other possibility.

A small smile played across Gordon's lips. "Yeah, he made it," he told his brother. Sobs immediately shook through Virgil, tears of happiness flowing down his face. "Do you want to see him, Virg?" Gordon asked. After a brisk nod from Virgil, Gordon wrapped one arm around his brother as he stood up, making their way to the door. When they arrived at the sickroom, Brains had finished examining Alan. Jeff and Scott stood by his bed with a few stray tears rolling down their faces.

"How's he doing, guys?" Gordon asked wearily, his arm still draped over his quivering brother. Virgil's eyes were filled with tears and exhaustion, along with a painful hint of desperate hope.

Taking a worried glance at Virgil, Brains began, "He's suffered a m-m-m-slight concussion and has a f-f-f-couple broken ribs, though l-l-fortunately they didn't puncture his lungs. He's also has a b-b-b-fractured arm and collar bone, along with a sprained ankle, and m-m-m-numerous bruises." Pausing, a broad smile split his face, as did Jeff and Scott. "However, a-a-a-following a few weeks of rest, he sh-sh-sh-ought to be back to his normal self."

Virgil, having the shock and elation of the news suddenly pour through him, collapsed to the floor crying. Scott's smile disappearing, he rushed to Virgil's side, helping him to his feet again and set him in a chair against the wall.

"You ok, bro?" he asked the standard question.

Virgil looked up at him with tear stained eyes, giving a small grin. "Yeah, I'm fine now," he chuckled slightly at his sudden outburst of tears as he wiped them away. With the help of Scott and Gordon, he slowly made his way towards Alan's bed. Bandages covered most of his forehead and a blue cast was enveloped over his arm. Also, a heart monitor beeped quietly next to him and an oxygen mask was placed over his face. Worriedly, Virgil glanced towards Scott and Jeff.

"He's fine, Virgil. It's just to ensure that he's still breathing fine and with his heart's still beating normally," Jeff told him, offering a mild smile of reassurance.

Nodding, Virgil turned back to Alan and sat in a chair by his bed. Gently, he took one of Alan's hands in his own, stroking it with a tender touch. "Hey, Sprout…" he whispered to his youngest brother. "You'd better get well again soon…We all missed you, pal." Smiling, Gordon sat on the other side of the bed, running his hand through what little hair Alan had left showing on his bandaged head.

"He's right, Sprout," Gordon cooed. "We all need you here." Taking Alan's other hand, he gave it a slight squeeze. "Does John know he's alright?" he suddenly realized, relaxing when Scott nodded in return.

Grinning weakly, Jeff put his arm around Scott, who was also staring fondly at his three youngest brothers. Sighing, Scott looked up at his father. "You should get some rest. We'll stay here to keep an eye on the little guy," Scott told him.

Nodding, Jeff walked towards Alan and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "See ya soon, pal," he whispered, then ambled out of the room to his own.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
After a quick shower, Jeff strolled into his room, gratefully crawling into his own bed with a great sigh. Glancing at the clock, Jeff groaned as the bright lights of the clock announced that it was near 3 A.M. Rolling onto his back once more, sleep had soon enclosed him.

**-------------------------------  
**

_A scream broke through the rushing air. The sound of whirring engines buzzed behind him. Panic swelled within him as he tried to stop the inevitable crash. Standing in complete alarm, Jeff watched as Alan worked frantically to stop Thunderbird 1 from losing more altitude. Just before the aircraft hit the icy water, Alan cried out, "DAD!"_

_Before Jeff's dream ended, he heard a malicious voice boom within his head._

"_Suffer Jeff Tracy!"_

**-------------------------------  
**

"NO!" Jeff cried, bolting up in bed. A cold sweat dripped from his brow and his body was still filled with tremors. A brief glimpse at the clock revealed that nearly an hour had somehow passed. Jeff knew that voice, it had haunted his dreams since the day he and his sons- Alan being the exception- were trapped in Thunderbird 5, leaving the Hood to do his own bidding. Taking a deep breath, Jeff suddenly heard a scream from down the hall. "Alan!" he cried, immediately getting to his feet and dashing down the hall.

Throwing open the door, Jeff saw Scott, Virgil, and Gordon scrambling around a shouting his youngest son. Alan cried out in pain, clutching wildly at his head. "No! Don't hurt them!" he screamed. The heart monitor beeped wildly next to the bed, far more rapid than the safe limit.

Jeff ran to his son's side as he gripped Alan's trembling shoulders. "Alan! Wake up, Alan! Snap out of it!" he yelled frantically, trying to get his to wake up. Alan, however, struggled against his father's grasp, though Jeff held strong.

"Virgil, Gordon, John, Scott! DAD!" Alan continued to scream. "Please, no, don't hurt them, take me instead!" Jeff's heart seemed to tear at his son's words. Continuing his firm hold on Alan, he glanced towards his three other sons, who also seemed to be in shock. Suddenly, the heart monitor slowed drastically, then became one droning tone.

"NO!" Scott exclaimed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**  
I know, I'm horrible…Torturing Alan so much…Haha but you'll have to wait and read what happens next! Will Alan die? Maybe...or maybe no. You'll find out…in the next chapter! MUAHAHAHA! Lol jk but please review and let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch. :D**

**Megz McGizzle**

**PS: I know my last update was kind of slow, and I'm sorry…School is starting soon for me so I've been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to get ready. For me, school starts this Tuesday, so my updates will most likely be a lot farther apart. So, sorry about that ya'll. Hope you still keep reading :)**


	5. Almost Gone

**Hey guys, sorry the updates are so long apart…High school is a b. (pardon my french). Already I have 5 textbooks, 2 three-ring binders, and a fat main binder to lug around. _Fun fun fun. _Haha and since I'm on a little bit of a time crunch, sorry if my chapters aren't that great. I hope u still enjoy my story! Luvs u all. :)**

**

* * *

**

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" Scott cried. "Grab the defibrillators!"

Half-hearing the command through his panic, Gordon rushed to the cabinets and brought back the powerful machine. Scott quickly removed Alan's shirt and placed the pads on his chest, while Gordon began comforting a sobbing Virgil. Jeff stared at Alan's nearly-lifeless form in pure fear, the sound of the heart monitor a harsh reminder of his son's rapidly decreasing health.

"Charge 300, clear!" Scott said just before the shock was given. Alan's body lurched upwards then fell back onto the bed with a dull thud. The heart monitor still held the droning note. Pausing, Scott tried again. Still, the heart monitor's screen showed no change. Scott continued for nearly 5 minutes without any luck.

Virgil had collapsed once more onto the floor, curled into a ball and sobbing. Alan had always been his baby brother, and unfortunately, his scapegoat. But no matter how many times Virgil had gotten him in trouble, Alan always seemed to love and adore him. _But I never showed him the same…_He thought to himself grimly, causing more sobs to come.

Gordon was kicking the wall in his anger and grief, the pain apparent in his eyes, though he didn't allow tears to flow from them. To lose Alan would be to lose his soul mate, his dearest friend. For years, they had played pranks on their older brothers, gotten in serious trouble but later wiggled their way out, and talked to each other when they were down.

Jeff, however, was sitting on the bed next to Alan's, completely silent, with small sobs racking his frame. He had remembered seeing his wife so white and motionless, and the denial and numbness that his mind had gone through. To see it again in his youngest boy was purely horrifying to Jeff. Continuously he prayed to God that Alan would pull through. _Please God, you took my only love from me, not Alan too…_He thought, more tears spilling from his eyes.

Scott even had tears flowing down his face, a rare sight to see. Gulping, he paused before starting again. "Charge 350 this time…" he said, voice clearly cracking from the attempt to keep his tears hidden. Placing the pads once again on Alan's chest, Scott delivered the shock.

Suddenly, the droning note was broken into slow, constant beeps. The four men stared in astonished silence, until Jeff collapsed once again into crying, although of happiness. Virgil also began to cry, and walked over to Jeff, placing his arm around his father's shoulders. Gordon continued to gaze unthinkingly at Alan, his mind not able to grasp what had just happened. After a moment, he broke his gaping of Alan to give Scott a questioning glance. Scott also seem dazed, but continued his work on their baby brother.

"He's breathing fine, and there doesn't seem to be any obvious brain damage," he stated. "But we won't know the full extent of it until he wakes up." Taking a shaky breath, he sat down on the bed opposite of Alan's. For a few moments, they continued to stare at the silent form, unbelieving of what had just transpired.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Virgil stuttered through his subsiding sobs. Jeff stiffened. He knew who it was, but wasn't ready to tell his boys. They had been through enough. Standing up, he glanced across his boys' faces, stopping at Alan's pale one. "We need to keep an eye on him around the clock, two of us at a time in shifts. Scott, you and I will take the first shift. Virgil and Gordon, you go rest," he commanded quietly but firmly.

"But, Dad!" both Gordon and Virgil whined in unison, also both standing to their feet. They were about to protest farther, but were cut off by Jeff's sharp words.

"No! We've been through enough, don't contradict me! Now go!" he snapped. The boys, though extremely sullen, left the room with a few final glances. Sighing, he sat back onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. Scott came around Alan's bed and lay his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"He'll be alright Dad, he's just got to," Scott whispered.

"I sure hope you're right, Scott," Jeff murmured, facing his eldest son with a tired, ghostly appearance. "I hope you're right."

* * *

**Ok, pretty short, but at least theres no more cliffy! Again, I'm on a time-crunch, so that's why its not the best. But I hope you still liked it! Oh, and sorry if some of this wasn't realistic...I really have no clue about cardiac arrest procedures...But anywho, please review, it helps me write better. Haha jk. Luvs u all :)**

**Megz**


	6. Reunited

**Ok, so looking this over, I really hated how I first wrote it. So, I inevitably decided to re-write it. I'm not sure if it's any better, but it won't bug me as much now. Plus, I decided to make it a bit longer. Haha, but please, tell me what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism (and the occasional compliment would be nice too hehehe) are greatly welcomed. Thanks for everyone who has already shown support. You're the best. :)

* * *

**

"_HELP!" Alan cried. He was surrounded by a thick fog, and stumbled around in his obscured vision. As he spun around, however, he continuously saw his brother's limp forms, none of them showing signs of life. Alan continued to struggle his way around, crying out into the abyss. "Please! Don't hurt them! NO!" he screamed, seeing his father following in the same fate as the others. "Please…why…" he muttered through sobs, falling to his knees. _

_A chuckle broke the morbid air. "See what it's like to be alone, Alan?" a cold voice growled. "Feel my pain, Alan. Suffer as I have."_

_Freezing in his place, Alan began to shake as the familiarity of the voice seeped into his mind, unlocking the hidden fears Alan had tried so hard to keep subdued. "No, please…" he muttered, holding his head as a wave of pain began to emerge from it. "NO!" he cried again. The laugh continued, racking his brain with more and more pain. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and the fog began to clear._

"_Alan…" a more gentle voice called. Though still terrified, Alan looked upwards to the also familiar voice. Instead of the deep fog he had been enshrouded in before, a sunny valley was now laid beneath his feet, stretching as far as he could see. And there, kneeling in front of him with a sweet smile, was his mother. Through his fear and exhaustion, he no longer felt a need for his pride, and meekly croaked, "Mom?" and fell into her loving embrace. _

"_I've missed you, Alan," she cooed softly to him. "It's been too long." _

_Snuggling closer to her like a child, he whispered, "I've missed you too, Mom…"_

_They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, Alan's mother rocking him back and forth and rubbing his back as he continued to quietly cry in a mixture of pure emotions. After a moment of silent bliss, his mother finally said, "You know you can't stay here, Alan…"_

_Shocked, he stared up at her. "But, why? I want to stay here with you…Why can't I stay?"_

_Though she looked extremely sad, his mother kept a smooth voice. "Because, Alan…your brothers need you, as does your father. You can't leave them now." Alan began to protest once more, but she continued, "I promise, we will see each other again one day. But for now, your place is on Earth with your brothers and father. And tell them, that I still love you all, with all of my heart…and that I miss you just as much."_

_Nodding quietly, he gave her one last hug. "I love you, Mom…"_

"_I love you too, Allie…"

* * *

_

Darkness. That's all Alan could see as he regained consciousness. _Oh my God, have I gone blind? _Panicking, he tried to move his arms, though he found he could scarcely move his fingers, let alone his entire arms, for his body seemed to be purely exhausted. Groaning, he struggled to open his eyelids, though quickly closed them again from the bright lights above him.

"Alan?" he heard yet another familiar voice call to him. _Oh no…I'm still not awake…_ However, he felt a cool cloth brush his forehead and he weakly gasped in surprise. "Alan…" he heard the voice again. _I know that voice!_

"Dad?" he tried saying, though it more came out in a jumbled moan. Cautiously reopening his eyes, he saw the blurred figure of his father standing before him.

"Alan!" his father cried, gently embracing him in a large hug. "You don't know how good it is to see you awake."

Smiling in return, Alan cleared his throat and croaked out, "You don't know how good it feels…"

Laughing, Jeff handed Alan a cup of water, which with a little help, he gratefully downed in a few seconds. Upon hearing their father's cry, Alan's four brothers- John included, who had recently arrived from Thunderbird 5- came bursting into the room. "Dad?" they all questioned frantically at once, then stopped short as they saw Alan's blue eyes staring glazed back at them. "ALAN!" they yelled in unison, each hastily crowding around his bed. "How's it going, Sprout?" they asked excitedly.

"Other than the bruises, the broken bones, the massive headache, etcetera…" Alan joked, "I'm doin' pretty good."

Laughing, they all let out a sigh of relief. "It's good to have you back, Sprout," Scott said. Soon, they all began pummeling Alan with questions like, "Are you hungry?" or "Do you need another pillow?" or "Do you need some Vicodin?", but were cut off by Jeff.

"Come on now, boys, Alan needs his rest. We can chat when he wakes up." Turning to shoo the other boys away, Jeff paused as Alan started to say something.

"Wait, I need to tell you all something…" Alan said, and the others turned to face him. "Mom says…that she loves you all very much…and that she misses you just the same."

Everyone in the room froze, the words slowly sinking in. More tears flowed down the boys' cheeks, though smiles were also seen across their faces. Jeff walked up to Alan and gave him yet another hug, followed by the rest of his sons. "Thanks Alan," Jeff whispered hoarsely. "And I'm sure we love and miss her just as much…" After a moment, he stood and ruffled Alan's hair. "Now get your sleep, Sprout," he said with a cracking voice. "You'll need it."

Nodding quietly, Alan gratefully closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Weeks rapidly flew by, Alan gaining small bits of his strength each day. Though his appetite was still fairly small, he retained a healthy weight and was soon on his feet- with the help of crutches, no less.

As Alan once again woke in the infirmary- his home for the previous few weeks- he let out a great yawn and stretched his arms. Along his bedside was already a small, yet slightly steaming plate of a mere sausage and fried egg. Taking down a few bites, he reached for his jacket and took up his crutches. The crutches were Scotts, but as his leg healed, he no longer needed them. Alan was nearly his height, so there was no need for new crutches. Leaning heavily on the cushioned pieces of metal, he limped out the door.

Reaching the family room, he squinted as the afternoon sunlight stung his newly awakened eyes. Shuffling over to the couch, he flopped onto the large cushion, giving an enthusiastic sigh, his strength already gone.

"Hey Sprout!" Scott welcomed, ruffling Alan's hair. Ever since the accident, Alan noticed all of his brothers being more caring, Scott the most. This shocked Alan, for he believed Scott would be raging as soon as he could lay his hands on him, yelling once more about his precious Thunderbird 1 lying at the seabed. However, Scott had simply returned to rebuilding it, and had left Alan be.

Returning a smile, Alan yawned, "Mornin', Scott." Yet again, he gave another large yawn.

Jeff, who had been reading the paper across the room, frowned at Alan. "Sprout, you should be getting your rest. Why do you insist on always leaving the infirmary?" In reply, Alan frowned back. His father, unlike his brothers, had become more overbearing and overprotective. He always kept a keen eye on Alan and refused to let him leave his supervision, if not Brains'.

"Dad," Alan groaned, "I'm fine. I just need to wake up, that's all." Though he gave a reassuring smile to his father, Jeff still grumbled in weak protest.

Suddenly, a yell came from the backyard, sending the three men racing from the living room. However, instead of finding danger, they found Virgil fully clothed in the pool, soaked and sulking, with Gordon in hysterics on the ledge a few feet away. John, who was on another recent leave from his duties on Thunderbird 5, was also cracking up in a nearby pool chair. Suddenly grinning, Virgil reached up and grabbed Gordon's pant leg, knocking him off balance. His laughing attack suddenly over, Gordon waved his arms wildly in an attempt to stay upright, but miserably failed, and fell into the pool along side Virgil. Gordon was the one to sulk next, Virgil now laughing, as John continued his own fits of laughter. Scott, though his leg was still slightly sore, ran over to John and picked him up bridal style and also tossed him into the pool, just before jumping in himself.

Laughing at his brothers antics, Alan longed to be horse playing with them. Feeling a pat on his shoulder, he looked up at his father. "Don't worry Alan, you'll be back on your feet in no time," he said reassuringly. As Alan nodded and hung his head in dismay, Jeff sighed. "Alan, why don't I take you back to the infirmary? You should get some more rest."

Yawning, Alan meekly agreed. Following his father as he entered the living room, he began to hobble towards the infirmary. However, a sudden wrench of pain in his head sent him to his knees as he let out a cry of pain. Whirling around, Jeff cried panicked, "Alan! What's wrong?"

Alan began to rock back and forth, holding his sides as he hung his head low, shaking it left to right. "No, please no…" Jeff, even more alarmed, got to his knees and shook Alan's shoulders. "Alan! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

Facing his father with a fearful face, a tear slid out of Alan's eye, his body beginning to tremble with terror. "Dad," Alan croaked shakily, "He's back…He's here, on the island!"

* * *

**Megz McGizzle**


	7. Return

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. It's been NUTS around here the last few months. Plus, I've been trying to formulate my ideas around 2 other stories, though they aren't fan-fictions. But if I get the first chapters up for either, I'll be sure to give you all the link, hopefully you'll like them too! But here's a couple thank-you's I wanted to give out .**

**Boann- Thanks for the suggestion! I was kinda thinking that too, but I wasn't sure if anyone else wanted it. :)**

**shadowwolf919****- Thank you for the support! And I'm really glad you like it, it's good to know people enjoy my story. :)**

**xkristy101- I'm also glad to see you like my story so much. That makes my day when I get reviews like that :)**

**And thanks to everyone else who's reviewed my story in the past, it's so awesome to know people like my story. So please, keep reviewing! And if you see any errors, or if anything bothers you about it and would like me to look over it, let me know, I'll be happy to make the changes. Thanks so much again, everyone. :0) Now, on with the story! lol **

**

* * *

**

Shocked, Jeff couldn't move. "A-Are you sure?" he said, his mind already racing. _Where could he be? What will he do if he finds Alan? We need to hide him somewhere…_

Shaking his head, Alan continued to rock back and forth. "I'm positive. I can sense him…" Pausing, Alan looked at his father, a panicked look in his eyes. "Dad, I'm scared…What if he finds me?" His voice cracked, and tears threatened to spill. He wanted to be strong for his father, but his fear overwhelmed his rationality.

Jeff's heart cracked at his youngest boy's fear, the tears in his eyes breaking it even more. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him it would be alright. But he knew that that was not what was needed at that moment. What he needed was to find a secure hiding spot for his son. Lifting Alan gently by his arms, Jeff helped him grab his crutches and stay on his feet. "Boys! In here now!" Jeff ordered. A few seconds later, the four boys came quickly filing into the room, each soaking wet.

Sensing their brother's fear, they came rushing up to Alan and Jeff. "What happened?" they each frantically asked.

Avoiding their gazes, Alan tried to hide his tears. "He's here," he croaked, squeezing his eyes shut at the mere thought. The rest of the boys suddenly became rooted to the ground, none of them knowing what to do or say. Jeff, however, had temporarily regained a clear mind. "Gordon," he began to order, pausing to lead Alan in his direction, "Take Alan to the bomb shelter beneath Thunderbird 2's silo." Facing his other boys, he continued, "You boys, come with me." Pausing, he took a shaky breath. "We're going to defend this island, and your brother." Each nodding, they ran off to get their equipment.

Jeff took off in the other direction towards his office. Hardly before the door even opened all the way, he ran to the main computer sitting at his desk and typed furiously, trying to get the security measure to turn on. Finally, the alarm sounded, and large metal slabs began covering the windows. Jeff began to run from the room, when suddenly a roaring blast exploded through the room. Jeff was thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Just a few feet away, shattered glass and a large, horribly bent piece of steel lying next to him. Trying to catch his breath, Jeff heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello, Jeff Tracy."

* * *

As Gordon latched the shelter door, he and his brother tried to catch their breaths, their sprint through the halls still taking its toll. However, Alan was also panicking, sending his breath out of whack even further. Sitting on the nearby couch, he buried his face in his hands.

Noticing his brother's anxiety, Gordon rummaged through the small fridge in the corner of the room and handed Alan a water bottle. "Here, have some," he ordered gently. Alan nodded quietly, though his gaze was still far off. Sighing, Gordon turned to the cabinet and turned on each of the multiple surveillance monitors they had. In one camera, their brothers were racing through the halls, but Gordon couldn't spot his father.

On the other hand, Alan noticed where his father was immediately. "Gordon," Alan whimpered, scared at the dark face that was also on the screen. However, he looked much different from the last time they had encountered. He was intensely emaciated, his eyes dark and hollow. His skin now seemed dull and creased with a ghostly white tint. Alan shuddered at the mere sight of the man. He was laughing, though silently, as they had no sound system in the room. The man's arm was outstretched, though nothing was in his hand. At the other end of the room, slightly suspended off the ground and pushed against the wall, was his father. Jeff frantically groped for his closing throat, though his hands met only his own skin.

"Dad!" Gordon cried, fear now flashing in his eyes. "Alan, you need to stay here, I have to go help dad!" Typing in the code for the door, Gordon began to leave.

"But you're still soaked from the pool, and you don't have your gun!" Alan exclaimed.

Gordon faltered and stopped, his hand still gripping the doorway. Looking up from the ground, he looked at Alan, his eyes filled with determination. "I don't care. I have to help Dad somehow." And with that, he left, the cold door closing behind him. Alan shuddered as he watched the screen, gripping his water bottle as tightly as he could. His father was on the floor gasping, the Hood laughing silently at him. Suddenly, Alan's three oldest brothers came rushing in, guns held high, though were immediately thrown harshly against the wall by a swift motion of the Hood's hand, their guns smashed to pieces. They each fell to the floor, limp and motionless.

"No!" Alan cried, tears once again filling his eyes. Rushing up to the screen, Alan desperately pounded at it with his fists. Not long later, Gordon also appeared on the screen, though was also viciously hurled against the wall, falling hurt to the floor. While the boys were still unconscious on the floor, the Hood once again moved in on Jeff, bombarding him with invisible attacks. Alan watched helplessly as his father lie vulnerable and wounded on the floor of their office. The tears that had threatened to spill finally did so, rolling down his face quietly as he lowered his head. Suddenly, Alan's fists clenched, still leaning on the monitor, and he stood up. Punching in the door's code, he ran from the shelter.

* * *

Jeff sat helplessly on the floor as he felt unseen blows to his stomach and head. His boys weren't far away, lying on the ground silently. Fearing for them, he constantly tried to reach them, but was always knocked down once more. However, Scott suddenly woke, and blurrily tried to make out the two figures in front of him.

"Tell me where he is, Jeff," the Hood began, "and I promise his death will be quick."

Soon, Scott remembered the situation, and fear gripped him. He silently watched as the Hood repeatedly attacked his father, and rage grew within him.

Jeff sat up, his arms and legs shaking with pain. "I-I'll never tell you…where he is…" he said through gasps, spasms of pain still racking his body.

The Hood's smirk began to fade in to a gruesome scowl, his hollowed eyes glaring at the man. "Fine," he growled, "Let's play your game." Raising his hand, he clenched it shut, causing Jeff to fall to the ground and claw at his constricting throat once more.

Scott, who had seen enough, raised a dagger from a sheath beneath his pant leg, and advanced on the Hood as quietly as he could. But it wasn't good enough. Before he could reach the Hood, he had sensed the younger man's approach and had swiftly taken hold of his throat as well with his mind and lifted him above the ground. Scott dropped the dagger as his face contorted in pain, struggling to get free. Suddenly, the Hood dropped Scott to the floor and released Jeff's throat, and levitated the small silver dagger from the floor. As he lifted it to his eye level, he studied it carefully before smirking once more. Glancing at Jeff, he chuckled, "You want to re-think your position, Mr. Tracy?"

Bringing himself to his knees, Jeff continued to glare defiantly at the man. "Never," he said, pausing as he continued to breathe heavily, "Will I allow you to have Alan. Never."

Chuckling, the Hood turned the dagger around in the air. "As you wish, Mr. Tracy," he said venomously. Throwing out his hand, he sent the dagger hurtling through the air towards the other man's chest. "No!" Scott screamed, trying to get to his feet. But he also heard another voice yell at the same time as he did, and before anyone could react, a blur of blonde hair went in front of the path of the dagger.

Silence.

Scott and Jeff stared shocked as Alan stood shaking, the hilt of the dagger protruding squarely from his chest. He continued to stand, though his legs were unsteady, and he was taking quick, shallow breaths. His head was lowered, and his eyes were hidden by his golden hair. Shakily, he raised his hand and took the dagger, sliding it from his chest. Crying out in pain, his legs suddenly collapsed beneath him, and he fell onto his back, his eyes distant and glazed.

The Hood also stood slightly shocked as well, until his mind comprehended his deed. His lips curled into a smile, and he let out a small laugh. "You see, Jeff. I always win." Suddenly, he lifted his black cloak, and disappeared into the air in a mass of smoke. Scott continued to stare as his father painfully crawled over to Alan, cradling his head. Behind him, he could hear his brothers' groans as they began to wake.

"Please, no…" Jeff began to sob. "Alan, why?"

"Because I-I care a-about you," Alan said, his voice shaking and cracked. A warm trickle of blood ran down the side of his face, and Jeff gently wiped it away. Soon, Scott came towards them and sat on his knees, tears running down his face and shock still apparent in his eyes. His brothers were also watching in fear, the realization that Alan was severely hurt dawning on them.

Suddenly, tears began pour down Alan's face as well. "I-I'm sorry, Dad," Alan whispered, his mind feeling dim. Shocked, Jeff held his son closer. "Why are you sorry, Alan?" he asked quietly, sorrow filling his voice.

"B-because…I wasn't strong enough to face h-him, to prevent this from happening…" Alan coughed, more blood splattering from his lips. "I'm…sorry…" he said, his head suddenly drooping to his chest, his eyes closed.

"Alan," Jeff said frantically, gently shaking his son's limp form. "Alan, wake up…Alan!"

* * *

**Whew! Long chapter! Well, one of the longer ones I've written at least. lol but as you can probably see, there are two ways this can end…and if it's not obvious enough, here are the possibilities:**

**A- Alan dies (realistic ending)**

**B- Alan lives (happier ending)**

**I'm not quite sure which I want yet. So you have to review and let me know which you'd rather have me write, or else I will choose. MUAHAHA! lol jk. But I hope you like this chapter, please review:)**

**Megz McGizzle**


	8. Ending A

**ENDING A**

**NOTE- This is the sadder of the two endings, so if you want to read the happier one, read the next ending!!**

**Ok, so because I still couldn't decide whether I wanted to write ending A or B, I decided to write both. And since I only have today and part of tomorrow to write, (I'm going camping Wednesday-Sunday), these might not be my best works. But hopefully I'll have time to look them over when I get back and make them better. For now, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**OH, and btw, thanks soo much to Genna, TangledPencils, roxy071288, and shadowwolf919 for the reviews, it really helps. And because I wrote this not long after I posted chapter 7, I probably won't get the people's names that review after this. But thank you so much if you do, I honestly appreciate it. :)**

**And one last note, I don't wanna seem like I'm repeating myself, but I felt that the endings had pretty much the same beginning, so the first few paragraphs will probably be the same- or very close to the same- for both endings. Sorry if that bothers anyone. :) And this is a pretty major OOC chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. lol

* * *

**

Hours passed, and none of the men dared to speak, in fear of breaking the deadly silence. They each remained eagerly in the living room, waiting for Brains' verdict on their youngest brother's fate. Jeff sat quietly in his chair, his eyes distant and clouded, tears lingering beneath his eyelids. John sat with his jaw clenched, watching idly as he twiddled his thumbs. On the other side of the room, Virgil focused intently on bandaging Gordon's arm, occasionally brushing a tear or two from his eyes. Gordon, though cringing once in a while from the rough bandaging on his arm, held a blank, dreary countenance. Sitting on the floor at the coffee table was Fermat, trying to occupy his mind with complicated math equations, though couldn't stay focused and idly scribbled on the corner of the paper. Tin-Tin had refused to come from her room, the reality of the possibility of Alan never coming out being too harsh for her to handle. The only one who was moving was Scott, who was constantly pacing the length of the room and popping his knuckles. And for the first time in his life, he felt truly scared. True, he had been afraid when he'd seen the Hood return, but it came nowhere near to the terror and pain he felt now.

_It's all my fault...God-damn it, I should've done something! I was right there! _Scott suddenly stopped pacing and clenched his fists at his sides. Jeff noticed this, and stood to face his son. Placing a gentle hand on Scott's shoulder, he said quietly, "Now Scott, I know what you're thinking. And it's _not your fault._"

Scott shrugged off his father's hand and avoided his gaze. "I should've done something…I could've prevented," Scott paused, choosing his words carefully. "I could've prevented him from getting hurt."

"Didn't you hear me?" Jeff asked softly yet also sternly. "You couldn't have prevented this, no one could." Taking a deep breath, Jeff also lowered his gaze. "I know I wish I could've helped, but I didn't know what was happening. The best thing we can do now is to accept what's happened and pray that he's alright..." Before Jeff could stop it, a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks, and let out a few sobs. Surprised, Scott felt more guilt wash over him, and he enveloped his father in a warm embrace. He began to feel the walls he had so long built around his emotions crumbling, and soon also felt tears flow onto his face, and he clung in silent despair to his father's shirt. Jeff also wrapped his arms around his son, praying to God that things would turn out alright.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps was heard from down the hall. Jeff was the first to rush into the hall, closely followed by Scott, then each of the other men. Brains soon appeared from behind the corner, his head hanging low. Each of the others' hearts sank, fear gripping each of them. Brains raised his head and opened his mouth as though he were going to speak, then shut it once more, clenching his jaw and taking a shaky breath. "I…I'm sorry Mr. Tracy…" Brains said quietly and sorrowfully, mostly without a stutter for once. "I tried…"

No one could move. Brains' words took an eternity to sink in, though when they did, their minds refused to comprehend it. They each stayed rooted to the ground; none wanting to believe what he said was true. However, Scott was the first to break down. "NO!" he screamed, his head hung low, swinging back and forth. His body was trembling, his fists clenched. In his anguish and pain, Scott began kicking the wall. This led the others to more tears, as they watched helplessly as their brother began to break down. Fermat, who could no longer handle the scene, ran from the room, past his father and into the hall. "Scott, stop it!" John tried to break off his brother's rampage on the wall, but didn't have much success. "Scott, please stop! Please!" John begged, crying as he tried to take hold of his brother's shoulders. Scott continued to shake his head back and forth quietly, but no longer kicked the wall. Suddenly, Scott broke down into John's arms, and vice versa. The others also soon broke down into tears, and for what seemed like an eternity, cried together.

* * *

As Scott put on his dark black jacket, he sighed and looked into the mirror. It had been a few days since the news had been given to them, but the pain and reality still wore away at him. His face was wrinkled in a frown, which he believed he'd carry forever. Also, because he hadn't eaten much within the previous days, his physique seemed much thinner. Straightening the collar on his jacket, he stepped from his room. Each of his brothers and his father were already waiting for him in the living room, each wearing dark attires as well. Quietly, he sat beside his father, and together, they all sat in silence. A few minutes later, Brains and Fermat came into the room, Fermat's head still hung low. They were soon followed by Kyrano and Tin-Tin, each of them also completely silent. When they were all present, Jeff stood. Clearing his throat, he said quietly, "We should go..."

The ride to the mainland in Thunderbird 2 was just as gravely silent. The only sound heard was that of Virgil's mp3 player, which was turned on full blast. Scott, though he was seated across from Virgil, could hear the song perfectly well.

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one **

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Scott's hands clenched once more. _That sounds like something Alan would say…_

**  
It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one **

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
**

True, this was a love song, but it still reminded Scott of his lost brother. He had loved him dearly, though he rarely showed it. And now he felt pangs of guilt for the times he should've paid his brother more attention. Alan had always bothered him, and Scott had always ignored him or shot him down. Looking back, Scott realized it was because he wanted his attention, his love. And no matter how much he had always yelled at him, Alan stayed by his side, loyal and kind as ever.

**  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray **

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Finally, Scott couldn't bear the song any longer. "Virgil!" he snapped. "Can you _please_ turn that off?"

Startled, Virgil stared at Scott for a moment. Then, he said, "Sure Scott, sorry…" And once more, they fell into quiet stillness.

* * *

Each of the brothers had to comfort one another as they walked behind the procession of their brother's casket through the Arlington National Cemetery. The casket was carried by a small casket team, followed by the family, a firing party, and a bugler. Behind them, an additional escort platoon and military band followed. Once at the sight of the burial, a few words were spoken, and a moment of silence was given. Multiple thoughts raced through each of the men's minds.

Jeff glanced over at the white marble headstone laid into the ground next to Alan's plot. _I failed you, Lucy...I promised I would protect them, and I didn't…I failed you _and _Alan. I'm so sorry…_Thinking to a few years back, Jeff's heart broke at the memories of Alan and his wife.

---------------------------

_Jeff sipped at a steaming cup of coffee as he read the Sunday paper. Suddenly, a roar of footsteps came from down the hall. Turning, Jeff found a 4 year-old Alan with tears in his eyes, Scott right behind him, smirking. "Daddy!" Alan whined. "Scott said mommy's not coming back from her trip!" _

"_It's true!" Scott joked with a hint of sarcasm, though Alan was too young to catch it._

"_Is not!" Alan yelled back. "Right, daddy?" His eyes filled with tears that nearly spilled over. _

_Picking up his son, he smiled warmly. "Of course it's not. She's coming home tomorrow, _right _Scott?" he asked, frowning at Scott. _

"_Right…" Scott said quietly, defeated. "I was just joking…"_

"_Go to your room, Scott," Jeff ordered, Scott grouchily obeying. Then, Jeff turned back to Alan. "It's alright, Allie. She's coming home tomorrow, don't worry."_

"_Oh, did I forget to mention I got a ticket home for today?" a warm voice floated from the door. Jeff and Alan turned, and there in the doorway, was Lucy. _

"_Welcome home, Lucy!" Jeff beamed at his wife. Walking up to her, he gave her a tender kiss. "It's good to have you home."_

"_It's good to be home," she said lovingly, returning the gentle smile. _

"_Mommy!" Alan squealed from Jeff's arms. _

"_There's my big boy!" Lucy smiled greatly, opening her arms. "Oh, how I've missed you!" Taking Alan from Jeff's arms, Lucy twirled Alan around in the air, the boy giggling enthusiastically, his mother also laughing. _

_And for Jeff, time seemed to stop at that moment._

---------------------------

Jeff wanted with his entire soul to return to that time, to remain in his wife's arms with his boys, including Alan, by his side. But he knew in his heart, he would never in his lifetime have that chance again.

Scott was also flooded with painful memories. Though he tried to subdue them, they flew through his mind endlessly.

---------------------------

"_Play with me Scottie, pleeeaaasse?" a 2 year-old Alan whimpered, holding onto an 11 year-old Scott's arm._

"_For the last time, NO!" Scott yelled, turning back to his computer game. Waving his arm, he got out of Alan's weak grip. However, Alan then lost his balance and fell onto his butt on the floor. Tears began flooding his eyes and he sniffled a few times. Looking down at his brother, Scott scoffed. "Stop being such a baby, geez!" Then, he once again turned back to his video game. _

_Sniffling, Alan asked feebly, "Why do you hate me, Scottie?"_

_Shocked, Scott stared at his brother, who was now crying. "I…" he started to say, but for a moment lost his voice. Sighing, he turned fully to his brother. "I don't hate you, Allie." _

"_B-but you never play with me anymore, and you always yell at me," Alan sobbed. "What did I do, Scottie?"_

_Scott felt a twinge of guilt within him. "You didn't do anything Allie, I'm sorry." Pausing, he thought for a moment. Sighing, he temporarily forgot his pride. Raising his hands, he said jokingly, "Here comes the tickle monster!" Alan stared at him strangely until Scott began mercilessly tickling him on his sides and neck, sending Alan into a fit of laughter. Still laughing, Alan tried to crawl away so he could get in a counter-attack, but Scott got a hold on his ankle. "Where do you think you're going?" Scott asked funnily. This continued for a good few minutes, until Jeff was heard calling for Alan down the hall. Finally, Scott let Alan up, and stood up himself. Still recovering from his laughter, Alan tried to catch his breath. Wrapping his arms around Scott's waist, he said through gasps, "Thanks, Scottie!" then ran down the hall towards his father's voice, still slightly giggling. "No problem, Sprout," Scott said quietly into the air._

---------------------------

Scott was taken out of his trance when he felt Gordon's grip on his arm. Scott could tell he was having an extremely hard time as well. He could see it in his eyes alone. But he couldn't know how alone Gordon felt. Alan was always Gordon's partner in crime, the one person he could always trust (though not on April Fool's Day). Now that he was gone, he had no one to turn to and trust. He was no longer an older brother, the one role which he adored most, but the youngest of four. Four…It was such a strange number to him. It was always 5 brothers, even when one or two were gone. And now it was only four. Memories also haunted his mind, and like Scott, couldn't get rid of them.

---------------------------

"_Ok," an 8 year-old Gordon started, "What we need to do is load as many water balloons as we can onto the catapults, then as soon as John comes through the door, we fire!"_

"_I like it," Alan laughed. Though he was only a year younger, he still looked up to Gordon as though he were his father. "When does he get home?"_

"_Uh…In about," Gordon paused, checking his watch. "In just a few minutes. Hurry, we need to load the cannons!"_

_Not long after their makeshift 'cannons' were loaded, a rustling noise was heard behind the front door. Ducking behind the couch, the two boys readied the firing strings. Once the door opened, Gordon quietly ordered, "Fire!" Unanimously, both of the boys tugged on the strings until they felt the catapults fire. Suddenly, instead of the expected yelp from their brother, there was a feminine scream from the doorway. Shocked, the boys stared at each other wide eyed until peeking past the side of the couch. There, standing in the doorway soaked, was Penny. Suddenly, Gordon yelped, "Run!" and both boys took of down the hall. Once they reached Gordon's room, they collapsed on the bed, laughing until they cried. _

_Between gasps, Alan laughed, "We need to do that again!"_

---------------------------

Gordon was also snapped out of his thoughts when Alan's casket began to lower into the ground. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, screaming, "No! Alan!" He would've made it all the way to the casket had his brothers not held him back. He continued to sob and struggle against his brothers' holds, but couldn't break free. He wasn't ready. He couldn't let his brother go. Not now. He was still too young. However, he stopped struggling when Virgil fully wrapped his arms around him, surrounding him in a large hug. Letting himself go, Gordon cried into his brother's shirt as the casket continued to be lowered. Jeff and each of the brothers- including Gordon, who had calmed down- was allowed to take one handful of soil from beside the grave and put it onto the casket below. Then, a small team began to bury his casket fully, and a respective 17 shots were fired in his honor. When the casket was fully buried, a small patch of grass was set above it and a marble headstone upon that. It read:

**Alan Shepard Tracy**

**1980-2007**

**Proud Son, Brother, and Hero**

After a few minutes of solemnity, the men began to walk away. However, Scott suddenly stopped and turned. "We're gunna miss you, Sprout. You truly were our hero."

* * *

**Wow, that is the absolute longest piece I've ever written. And boy, does it feel good! But dang, that nearly made me cry just writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it is sad. But don't worry, for those of you who wanted ending B, it will be coming soon. Promise! Haha but if you were wondering, the song that I put in there was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Please review, it's greatly appreciated :)**

**Megz McGizzle**


	9. Ending B

**ENDING B**

**Wow, ok I am sooo sorry for the long wait on this ending, but my plans slightly changed for the weekend I was going to write this ending and I didn't have time to finish this in time before the end of the weekend, then school started again, and well, you get the idea. But here's the promised Ending B, or the happier ending. And as I said before, the first few paragraphs of this ending and ending A are the same, just because they pretty much start out the same way and I didn't want to 'reinvent the wheel' so to speak. lol but I hope you still like this version, even if you already pretty much know the ending! Or do you…? MUAHAHA! lol just kidding. Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, you don't know how much that means to me. :)**

**And thanks to ****criminally charmed**** for pointing out an error I made in the first ending. I had a spaz moment and put 1980-2007 on Alan's headstone, when I really wanted to put 1990-2007. Hopefully I can change that soon, as soon as I get the chance. Thanks again, though, criminally charmed :)**

**OH, and I have a new homepage with lists on my current and upcoming stories. You should check it out. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Hours passed, and none of the men dared to speak, in fear of breaking the morbid silence. They each remained eagerly in the living room, waiting for Brains' verdict on their youngest family member's fate. Jeff sat quietly in his chair, his eyes distant and clouded, reserved tears lingering beneath his eyelids. John sat with his jaw clenched, watching idly as he twiddled his thumbs. On the other side of the room, Virgil focused intently on bandaging Gordon's arm, occasionally brushing a tear or two from his eyes. Gordon, though cringing once in a while from the rough bandaging on his arm, held a blank, dreary countenance. Sitting on the floor at the coffee table was Fermat, trying to occupy his mind with complicated math equations, though couldn't stay focused and idly scribbled on the corner of the paper. Tin-Tin had refused to come from her room, the reality of the possibility of Alan never coming out being too harsh for her to handle. The only one who was moving was Scott, who was constantly pacing the length of the room and popping his knuckles. And for the first time in his life, he felt truly scared. True, he had been afraid when he'd seen the Hood return, but it came nowhere near to the terror and pain he felt now.

_It's all my fault...God-damn it, I should've done something! I was right there! _Scott suddenly stopped pacing and clenched his fists at his sides. Jeff noticed this, and stood to face his son. Placing a gentle hand on Scott's shoulder, he said quietly, "Now Scott, I know what you're thinking. And it's _not your fault._"

Scott shrugged off his father's hand and avoided his gaze. "I should've done something…I could've prevented," Scott paused, choosing his words carefully. "I could've prevented him from getting hurt."

"Didn't you hear me?" Jeff asked softly yet also sternly. "You couldn't have prevented this, no one could." Taking a deep breath, Jeff also lowered his gaze. "I know I wish I could've helped, but I didn't know what was happening. The best thing we can do now is to accept what's happened and pray that he's alright..." Before Jeff could stop it, a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks, and let out a few sobs. Surprised, Scott felt more guilt wash over him, and he enveloped his father in a warm embrace. He began to feel the walls he had so long built around his emotions crumbling, and soon also felt tears flow onto his face, and he clung in silent despair to his father's shirt. Jeff also wrapped his arms around his son, praying to God that things would turn out alright.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps was heard from down the hall. Jeff was the first to rush into the hall, closely followed by Scott, then each of the other men. Brains soon appeared from behind the corner, his face worn with worry and stress. Jeff's heart quickened and he felt the temptation to scream from the anxiety. However, he stayed quiet and patiently waited for Brains to speak. Brains rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat. "W-w-well," he started off, unsurely. "Right n-now he's in a fairly stable co-co-condition…" With those words, everyone in the room let out a nearly unanimous sigh. "H-however," Brains started up again, everyone else stiffening once more. "He-he's still in pretty b-b-bad shape…I even h-had to put him o-o-on a breathing tube…Th-the situation could g-g-go either way, and it's p-p-possible that he w-won't make it through th-the night…"

Jeff swallowed. "Can…can we see him, Brains?" Jeff asked quietly.

"O-o-of course, Mr. Tracy…" Brains stuttered, moving aside so Jeff and the boys could go past.

When they made it to the infirmary, old memories flashed through their minds of when Alan had first been found after the Hood's initial attack. He didn't have nearly the same amount of bandaging as before, but was still far more ghostly pale and still. He also had a breathing tube coming from his mouth, making the scene seem almost unreal. Jeff clenched his jaw, the thought of his son dying nearly ripping out his heart. After his wife had died, he felt as though his shattered stone heart would never be mended. But as he and his sons grew, it more or less became one piece again. But now the same fear and pain returned, locking itself within his heart.

They stood in silence until Jeff quietly moved forward to Alan's bedside, the others being to afraid to go any nearer. Gently running his hand through Alan's blonde hair, Jeff settled himself into a nearby chair. Sensing that Jeff wanted a moment alone with Alan, Scott gently ushered the others out the door, even though they protested. Jeff turned and saw the others leaving, Scott urging them out the door. Just as Scott turned to leave, he gave his father an encouraging smile, receiving a grateful nod in return. As the door quietly closed, Jeff turned back to Alan, taking his frail hand. Jeff shuddered at how cold it felt, though he could hear the heart-monitor beeping nearby, confirming that his son was still alive.

"Oh Sprout," he sighed. "You need to pull through this…I, I don't know what we'd do without you…" He trailed off, bowing his head slightly. He wanted with all of his soul and being for Alan to wake up, to tell him he was fine, and that everything would be ok. To be back to his normal joking self, to be playing pranks on everyone else again with Gordon, to liven up the house like he always had. But he didn't wake up. He didn't even stir. It was hard to even discern his shallow, forced breaths.

Sighing once more, Jeff got up from his chair and grabbed a pillow and blanket from a nearby cabinet, then settled back into the chair next to Alan.

_Let the waiting begin…_Jeff thought solemnly.

* * *

Luckily, Alan had survived the night without any major problems, and had continued to maintain a stable condition throughout the week. Each of the men took turns throughout the night watching Alan, and unless they had to go on any rescue missions, they also spent most of their time during the day at his bedside as well.

Jeff yawned deeply as he began to wake from a deep slumber, and then cursed at himself quietly at even falling asleep at all. He had taken two consecutive night shifts that night, for he had to take Virgil's shift when the boys had to leave for a rescue mission in India. Their shifts also had to be elongated when John, although reluctantly, had returned to his duties on Thunderbird 5.

Not long after he had woken up, Jeff heard the door slide open, and turned to see Kyrano stepping inside with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. When he offered the coffee to Jeff, he gladly accepted it, taking down a few sips.

"Thank you, Kyrano," he said hoarsely. Looking over at Alan, he saw no change in his son from the first time he had seen him after the incident with the Hood, although he did seem thinner. He took yet another great sigh- just about the billionth he'd taken in the past week- and felt another wave of hopelessness hit him, though he pushed it away.

"The boys are coming back soon," Kyrano hesitated. "You should go get some rest, Mr. Tracy…I can watch Alan until the boys come back."

Shaking his head, Jeff looked up at Kyrano with grateful, though admittedly tired eyes. "Thank you, but no Kyrano. I'd rather stay with him for a little longer."

Smiling gently and sympathetically, Kyrano nodded. "Alright, Mr. Tracy. Call me if you need anything." And with that, he left Jeff and Alan alone once more in silence. Jeff soon began to doze off once more, exhaustion taking hold of him again, even though he constantly kept drinking the coffee in his hands. When his coffee ran out, he set the mug on the table and sat up straight, trying to keep a clear mind. However, his head began to droop to his chest.

Suddenly, Jeff heard a coughing noise. Snapping out of his snooze, Jeff whirled his head around to his son. Alan, though very weakly, was beginning to choke on the breathing tube in his throat. _He's starting to breath on his own!_ Jeff thought shocked, a glint of hope finally appearing in the darkness of despair. Rushing to the intercom on the wall, he hit his hand to the button. "Brains, I need you down here! Alan's beginning to wake up!" Just a few moments later, Brains came rushing in. Keeping calm, he swiftly undid the tape keeping the breathing tube secured to Alan's mouth. Gently tugging it, it slid out of Alan's throat. Placing that aside, Brains hooked up a nearby breathing mask and set it over Alan's mouth and nose.

When Jeff gave him a questioning look, Brains replied, "I-i-it's so we c-can make sure h-h-he's going to breathe o-o-ok now that he do-doesn't have the b-b-breathing tube," he reaffirmed.

Nodding, Jeff rushed over to Alan. "Alan," he urged, taking his son's hand in his own. "Alan, please wake up…" In return, Alan groaned weakly and shifted his head slightly, too weak to move much otherwise. Taking a thrilled glance at Brains, he faced Alan once more. "Alan, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand…" Though he didn't squeeze his father's hand, Alan clearly made an effort to move his fingers, his fingertips brushing against the side of Jeff's hand.

Letting out what seemed to be a combination of a laugh, a sigh, and a sob, Jeff felt tears flood to his eyes. Burying his face in his hands, he sunk into his chair and sobbed of happiness. Brains was also very pleased, and beaming, he decided to remove the breathing mask as well, for Alan no longer seemed to need any breathing assistance. As he did so, Alan shifted slightly, and he let his head fall onto its side on the pillow.

"I'll go t-tell the o-others," Brains said excitedly, gently patting Jeff's shoulder before rushing out the door. However, not long later, the boys came rushing into the room. They had not encountered Brains in the hallway, so when they saw Alan's limp form with his head tilted to the side and the ventilator tube gone, and Jeff sobbing at his bedside, they feared the worst.

"D-dad?" Virgil choked, him being the first one to dare to step forward.

Startled by his sons' arrival, he whirled around to face them. His joyous crying was replaced with a slight frown in confusion as he saw the fear and anguish on their faces as they watched Alan. Glancing at his sleeping son, he realized the cause of their panic. "No, boys, he's ok," he reassured, facing them once more, this time with a smile. "He woke up!"

Each of their faces quickly faded from dread to shock and elation. Rushing over to his bedside, they formed a small circle around the bed, each still unbelieving that their youngest brother had finally woken.

"When did he wake up?" Gordon asked excitedly, not wanting to take his eyes off Alan in fear that he would somehow lose him again.

Smiling at his sons' lighter attitudes, he wiped away a tear that remained on his cheek. "Not too long ago," he said.

Scott, smiling, ran his hand over his little brother's blonde locks, relieved that he had made it out ok. Injured, yes, but alive. Suddenly, Alan shifted under Scott's gentle touch. Everyone in the room jumped simultaneously, staring at Alan, praying he would fully wake. Scott, who had taken his hand away when he jumped in surprise, placed his hand once more on Alan's head, kneeling to come closer to his brother.

"Alan?" he whispered quietly, pausing for a second. "Alan, can you hear me?" For a moment, Alan didn't move at all, disappointing the other Tracys. However, Alan suddenly groaned and opened his eyes slightly and weakly.

"Scott?" he moaned quietly, squinting at the bright lights of the infirmary.

Elation shot through each of the men, enormous grins splitting their faces. Virgil, noticing Alan's discomfort, walked to the wall and dimmed the lights, returning as fast as he could to Alan's bedside.

Chuckling a bit, Scott smiled at Alan. "Hey, Sprout, how're you feeling?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Alan mumbled tiredly, yet still sarcastically. Everyone laughed. Though he was still tired and sore, Alan clearly still had his usual spark. As Alan gave a feeble smile in return, they knew they finally had their brother back.

* * *

The recovery time for Alan this time around was much longer than the last. He had to stay in the infirmary on bed rest for weeks, in fear that too much activity could pull a stitch or cause internal bleeding with still-healing tissue in his chest. However, even though he was stuck in the infirmary for so long, Alan felt like he was safe at home again. His brothers constantly came to visit and check up on him, often playing video games or watching TV with him. His father also stayed the night in the infirmary with Alan now and then to show support.

After a few months, Alan was finally allowed out of the infirmary and around the house. Again, the crutches which he so hated had to help him get around the house, though he didn't complain, for he was finally free of the confinement of the sickbay. Walking out to the poolside, he savored the warmth of the bright sun.

After a few moments of standing in the sunlight, his brothers suddenly came rushing from down the hallway towards him, each dressed in crisp tuxedos with the International Rescue emblem on each of their collars. As a force of habit, Alan braced himself for the impact of his brothers.

"Come on, Sprout!" John said excitedly as he and Scott grabbed each of his arms, supporting him in place of the crutches and carrying him down the hall. Virgil and Gordon followed excitedly behind with Alan's crutches in hand.

"What's going on?" Alan yelped, startled as he continued to be dragged down the hall.

"We're going to an award ceremony!" Virgil squealed with excitement.

"Hosted by the _President!_" Gordon finished.

As they reached Alan's room, they rushed him inside. From the closet, Scott pulled out a tuxedo identical to theirs, though below the IR emblem was Alan's name. Alan stared in wonderment at it for a moment, the fact that he was going still sinking in. As a child, he always saw his older brothers going to award ceremonies and other fancy occasions like this, but he'd never gotten to go with them. Now it was his turn.

"Come on, Sprout! Get dressed!" the others urged, giving him his crutches back, then turning to leave. "We're leaving in an hour!"

* * *

As Alan sat quietly in his place at the assigned table given to him and his brothers, he carefully eyed all of the other guests. Everyone was in beautiful, pristine attires, and some of the faces he recognized as high figures. At the front of the room, the President stood chiefly at a small podium, the highest generals standing behind him. Jeff was also present next to the generals, for as the head of International Rescue was deemed as a high general and was treated as such.

After about an hour, nearly 30 men and women had been given honorary awards such as the Purple Heart. Alan found the stories of each of the recipients quite interesting, and listened with apt attention.

After another man left the stage with a medal, the President took up a medal folded neatly on a plush cushion and held it with great care. "Lastly," he began, "I want to award this Medal of Honor to a remarkable young man named Alan Tracy."

Alan sat in shock. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Glancing around the table, Alan saw each of his brothers beaming at him. After a moment of sitting dumbfounded, his brothers finally nudged him from his seat. "Go on," Scott urged quietly, grinning from ear to ear.

Straightening his posture and suit as best he could with his crutches, Alan swallowed hard and worked his way awkwardly towards the stage. A surge of applause came from the audience, and Alan blushed deeply, keeping his face forwards. With help from two soldiers at the base of the stairs, he made it up to the stage, and as he reached the podium, he took the President's outstretched hand and shook it firmly and gratefully.

However, instead of putting the medal around his neck as Alan expected, the President turned to the audience. "This young man put himself and danger and risked his life to save his commander in International Rescue, and deserves to be rewarded by the man he saved," he announced, another round of applause coming from the audience.

Turning around, he handed the medal to Jeff. Smiling at his son, and receiving a tearful smile from Alan, Jeff slid the blue ribbon and medal around Alan's neck. Alan took the medal in his hand and looked over the gold workmanship of the medal. A small eagle supported a bar with the word "Valor" on it, and beneath that was a star and wreath. Alan's eyes filled with tears, both of happiness and from being so privileged. Looking up at his father, he gave him a large hug with a free arm.

"Why did you give this to me, Dad?" he whispered as the audience continued to applaud.

"Because," Jeff stated caringly. "I wanted to show the world you are a true Thunderbird." And he wrapped his arms tighter around his son.

* * *

**Awww. Cheesy ending. Haha just kidding. But I hope you guys liked my first story! I'm kind of sad that it's over though. But I'll try to make a sequel to Ending A, so I suppose I'm not really quite done with it. Please, please, PLEASE review! I love getting reviews. And thank you so much to everyone who supported me through this entire journey of my first story. You are all completely amazing. Thanks again, everyone:)**

**Megz McGizzle**


End file.
